First Time
by EleanoraRiley
Summary: This story does NOT contain a lemon, but it is rated M because of the sexual theme. This story is kind of an introduction to my OC. I don't really know how to summarize this story, other than the title...so you will just have to read if you want to find out. I can't get better at writing if you don't tell me what you think, so please review!


I don't own Naruto. However I do hear by declare myself the owner of the character Kana that I have created.

* * *

"Have sex with me." She said as she slid onto the barstool next to me.

I looked her up and down. She had raven black hair that turned white at the tips, dark almond eyes, and full lips that tilled up at the corners. She was the spitting image of Jiraiya-sama. That is if Jiraiya were an extremely hot female.

"Why?" Kakashi asked the woman sitting next to him.

"Really? A beautiful and sexy woman walks right up to you and wants to have sex with you and you ask why?" she replies

"A little full of yourself aren't you, calling yourself beautiful and sexy." I reply

"It's not cocky if you know it for a fact and have had many others, of the opposite sex I might add, confirm it."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you want to have sex with me?"

"I start ANBU training tomorrow. I can't go in a virgin. If I do, one of the first things they will have me do is loose it to another ANBU, so it might as well be on my terms and with an ANBU I have known since I was a child."

"How is Jiraiya's daughter still a virgin?"

"Just because I am my father's daughter does not mean I am as…free with myself as he is."

"So what makes you think that I want to have sex with you? That I want to be the one to deflower you?"

She leans in close and whispers in my ear, "My father writes the Icha Icha books. I know them all backwards and forwards. I just haven't put that knowledge into practice yet."

"Your place or mine?" Kakashi immediately replied.

Kana tilled her head back as she laughed. "Yours. I don't want my first time to end up as the theme of my father's next book."

"Let's pick up some condoms on our way" Kakashi said as he stood up from his barstool.

Kana patted the pouch on the side of her hip, "I already got them," she said with a sly smile.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be the youngest kunochi to become ANBU?" He asked her as she lay naked on top of him. What was meant to be one time to rid her of her virginity became multiple times to…just multiple times.

"Your only the youngest and the greatest until the next youngest and greatest comes along."

"You really think that another ninja will come along and become an ANBU at younger than fourteen?"

Kana shrugged. "If this peace doesn't last, ninja will be promoted simply because we need ninja." She sat up, straddling him, and started to stroke him, making him hard again. "And when did this become the type of slumber party were you stay up to wee hours of the morning telling each other secrets? Let's get back to staying up to wee hours of the morning and the only thing we're saying is screaming each other's names."

The only way he could reply was to say, "Kana."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so in case I did not make things very obvious or explain in the story very well. This is during the time that Kakashi is ANBU and about five years older than Kana, so that makes him 19. I know that's jail bait and all, but I feel that those type of rules don't really apply to ninja because they seem to grow up so fast, I mean after all the average ninja starts killing people around 13 years of age.

And just to give you a little more background on my OC Kana, she graduated the academy at 10, became a chunin at age 11, and jonin at age 12. This is obviously before Uchiha Itachi. And I don't really know if 14 really was the youngest age to become ANBU, again excluding Itachi, but it is for the sake of my story. However if you know what the youngest age really is, and who it was, again excluding Itachi, I would love it if you would message me or include it in a review. Thanks very much.


End file.
